Eros, Philia, Agape
by Pickwick12
Summary: Rose, Martha, and Donna represent three kinds of love to the Doctor. Spoilers through Season 4.
1. Eros

**To Eros**

At the end you made yourself a goddess  
>for me, all fire and light and love.<br>And then you watched me die  
>in a shower of impenetrable gold<br>You didn't know it was the beginning;  
>you met me when you lost me<p>

I could dance; you tried me,  
>and loved me, not like a goddess,<br>but like Eve, human at the beginning.  
>I took you to a new world, drunk in love,<br>new sun, new me, new you, it was all gold,  
>and then we remembered how to die.<p>

Your mum said I couldn't let you die  
>long ago. How little she knew me<br>and yet, everything dies that once was gold.  
>The universe cries at the death of a goddess,<br>and when you died I wept for love,  
>not knowing we were still beginning<p>

The earth was dark at the new beginning  
>but I rejoiced, not knowing I would die,<br>grasping at the moments of love.  
>Captivated once more, you held me,<br>but you are too human for a goddess,  
>and flesh is burned by molten gold.<p>

The end came again, a new shower of gold  
>with another cruel beginning,<br>and you marveled at Agape, a goddess,  
>but like you, human, so she had to die,<br>and I waited for the moments until you left me,  
>and did the final thing, the sacrifice for love.<p>

A god could never tell you of his love  
>because his hearts would melt like gold,<br>and so I split myself and gave you part of me,  
>once again a new life, a beginning.<br>You looked at him and never saw me die.  
>as I took my last look at the human goddess.<p>

Eros, you loved me, and my love  
>made of you a goddess, living gold.<br>I am always beginning, so you cannot die. 


	2. Philia

**To Philia**

Like Pygmalion I changed you,  
>from stone to flesh, a weeping angel.<br>And you taught me to smile.  
>I took you to earth instead of Parnassus<br>because you are no goddess.  
>Weep not; the world needs healing.<p>

You saw me, waiting for healing,  
>my gaping wounds hidden from you.<br>How does one grieve for a goddess?  
>But you came, a stopgap angel,<br>wanting a taste of Parnassus.  
>We kissed; you made me smile.<p>

You saw escape in my smile,  
>not realizing you, too, needed healing.<br>Your home could not be Parnassus  
>after the sun spoke to you,<br>and you became a deathly angel;  
>sometimes a nurse is better than a goddess.<p>

You did what no goddess  
>could have done, and with a smile.<br>You were my protector-angel  
>a shadow with eyes of healing<br>as I changed in front of you-  
>a man, losing hope of Parnassus.<p>

At the end we went beyond Parnassus  
>where no feet of god or goddess<br>walked, and I feared for you.  
>We watched him cheat death with a smile,<br>and the world seemed beyond healing.  
>You did not know you were an angel.<p>

You spoke the word, a blazing angel  
>forgetting all your dreams of Parnassus<br>in your desperate plea for healing.  
>A woman always, never a goddess,<br>you saved the world with a smile;  
>believe me, I always watched you.<p>

Philia, hand of healing, earthly angel  
>I knew you, but not on Parnassus.<br>I cry for a goddess; for you I smile. 


	3. Agape

**To Agape**

We got married on a roof, you and I.  
>You were cold, so you borrowed my jacket<br>and my divinity. You wore it well,  
>like a wedding dress, and you<br>understood me. No need to explain the cost.  
>You knew I'd been married before.<p>

You said no, the time before,  
>but you took another chance, and I<br>took your hand. How much does love cost?  
>Your compassion covered me like a jacket,<br>and you stood up to a god. I kissed you,  
>to save my life, and you made me well.<p>

They sang of us, and all was well.  
>I became a father, like before,<br>and the cruel, kind hand of fate made you  
>a mother and a wife. Always I<br>could see the darkness like a jacket  
>descending, and the mounting cost.<p>

They showed you the first cost,  
>and you gave up one life, gave it well,<br>throwing fate, that straitjacket,  
>away, and returning to the time before.<br>That was when you finally knew that I  
>would have died without you.<p>

I can still hear you, still see you,  
>the moment that I knew the cost.<br>You became part of me; I  
>never meant you to die so well.<br>I remembered that day, before,  
>and I wanted to give you my jacket.<p>

Divinity cannot be unbuttoned, and your jacket  
>is made of earth. I gave one gift to you<br>I have given no others before.  
>I could not let them see the cost,<br>but you saw it all, you saw it well.  
>We understood the universe, you and I.<p>

Agape, there is no before; buy a new jacket.  
>Ask again, "Who am I?" as if I never loved you.<br>I bear the cost; you forget too well.


End file.
